


[Podfic] Trying Out a Maybe

by CoramDeo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoramDeo/pseuds/CoramDeo
Summary: This is an audio recording ofTrying Out a Maybe.Author's summary:“Allow me to tell you…a story,” the thing wearing a child’s skin says. The words sound like they’ve been dragged through concrete, but its smile is a little less malicious and a little more hollow. That’s…maybe good?Sans shrugs.“sure. i love stories. this one have a happy ending?”It grimaces through that pinned-on smile. Its eyes are flat and dead.“That remains to be seen,” it mutters. It shrugs its shoulders, squirms a little bit. Trying to get comfortable in skin that it doesn’t belong in.“It’s a story about some kid who freed all the monsters,” it says. “They’re…they’re a…good…they’re…"My take on a post-pacifist No Mercy run.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Trying Out a Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trying Out a Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698941) by [ohjustdisarmalready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/pseuds/ohjustdisarmalready). 



Hello, friend! Sometimes I write stories, but one of my great pleasures as a father is reading stories to my children. Sometimes other people enjoy them too. Here's one I recorded that you might like - a fine story from ohjustdisarmalready. Hope you enjoy it!

  


**Story:** | [Trying Out a Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698941)  
---|---  
**Author:** | [ohjustdisarmalready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/pseuds/ohjustdisarmalready)  
**Length:** | 73 min.  
**Recording link:** | <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSXUPLWgNvA>  
**More story recordings:** | <https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxElDpr3JvNsYwZJbA1FXww/videos>


End file.
